


Day 8: Clamor

by Crowsister



Series: FFxivWrite2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, aftermath of panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsister/pseuds/Crowsister
Summary: Short because I had 0 ideas, but hey, the challenge is about *TRYING*.
Series: FFxivWrite2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907314
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works





	Day 8: Clamor

**Author's Note:**

> Short because I had 0 ideas, but hey, the challenge is about *TRYING*.

Mahri closes the door to her apartment, leaning against it. Inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly.

She’s gotten better, getting used to the noise of people. She doesn’t have to force herself to tune it all out anymore or to be in a battle stance to listen out for folks in it.

But...some days, it’s just too much.

She stands up slowly, in the silence of her apartment. She sits down at one of her goldsmithing desk and just.

Tinkers silently. Without the clamor.


End file.
